


Little Talks

by carrotycake



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Force Unleashed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Song Lyrics, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotycake/pseuds/carrotycake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starkiller is a man of little words, but what happens when those forbidden words can be spoken? Juno doesn't know. Set after TFU:II. Starkiller/Galen x Juno pairing. Reviews welcome! (Originally posted two years ago on my FF.net account)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I originally posted on my FF.net account about two years ago, but my friend introduced me to AO3 so I thought I would post it here, too. Song lyrics are 'Little Talks' by Of Monsters and Men. (yup, cheesy, I know.)  
> I also had to re-work this a tiny bit, as it was originally two super-short chapters, but that didn't really make and awful lot of sense.  
> Enjoy, and please review/kudos/whatever if you liked it! *hugs* As always, I own nothing except the plot.

_"...tell her that I miss our little talks..."_

Starkiller was a man of little words; Juno Eclipse knew that better than anyone. She had known it ever since they had first met, with his gruff questions and short replies. Even after he'd rescued her from the Empirical, and she'd thought the ice had broken, he had still been distant, reserved. Things had been a little better after she had returned the favour and rescued him from that Corellian cliff top, when he'd turned to her and told her his name. He'd been more open then, and willing to talk.

But even then that was short-lived, as she kissed him and he fell to the Death Star. She'd known that was it, then. Galen was lost, gone. She'd thought that she would never see him again, and that the co-pilot seat would remain empty for an eternity. She would never have that reassuring fact that, no matter how lonely she was feeling, Galen would be there to join her in what was, more often than not, a fairly one-sided conversation. It hadn't been much, not then and not ever, but at least it was something.

When a year had passed and Juno had thought that she might finally be over him, her world tipped itself upside down again by his return. Shock. Terror. Utter amazement. There were no words to describe what she felt when he returned. When the empty co-pilot’s seat was filled, she knew things might be different, and she was right. Things were different. They shared a bond now that couldn't be broken, or tampered with. And when she sat once again in that pilot's seat that she'd occupied for all those long weeks and months, it felt like everything was right with the universe, at least for now.

_"Now wait, wait, wait for me_  
_Please hang around  
_ _I'll see you when I fall asleep"_

* * *

 

Starkiller was a man of little words, but Juno could handle that. Months of awkward silences, of unsaid words, she could deal with that. But what when the unsaid words were free to be spoken? Could she handle that?

She didn't know.

As she pulled levers and pressed various buttons, she knew without looking that he was watching her intently. Once, back when she'd first started on the Rogue Shadow, that had angered her – how dare he question her piloting skills – but now all she felt was a cautious degree of happiness. And a little tense. For once, Juno was the one struggling for words. There were so many things she wanted to tell him, things she had wanted to say for months before the chance was taken cruelly away from her. She hoped he felt the same way.

The radiant stars of realspace gave way to the streaked lines of hyperspace, and Juno relaxed in her seat, the calculations complete. She looked over at Galen and saw him staring out of them viewport determinately, the light of hyperspace dancing on his eyes. She opened for her mouth to say something, but – perhaps for the first time ever – he beat her to it.

"Can we speak – uh, about things?"

There was a genuine earnestness to his eyes that Juno had never seen before. It made her smile. She was glad, however, that he'd gotten straight to the point. It had been several days since Kamino; with everything going on, they hadn't seen very much of each other, let alone to speak. Juno, at least, was sincerely grateful that they'd taken Vader out of the Rogue Shadow and on to somewhere more secure. That harness may have been strong enough to hold a rancor, but that hadn't stopped her from feeling uneasy for the whole of the journey to Dantooine.

She smiled gratefully at Galen, glad that he'd been the one to say it, as she deftly flicked some switches to set the ship to auto-pilot. They weren't due out of hyperspace for another six hours, anyway. She swiveled around in her pilot's chair to face him properly. Her heart thudded in her chest as she looked into the face of them man she had thought dead until a few days ago. She remembered why she fell for him in the first place.

"I just...I wanted to make sure..." Galen paused, apparently unable to find the right words. He took a deep breath.

"I don't know what's going to happen next and... and I don't know this whole thing will end, and, to be honest, I don't think I even know where my head is half the time." He swallowed. "But...there is one thing I am absolutely sure of, and it's that I want to be with you, and I just wanted to make sure you knew that, in case you were having second thoughts, or...or something."

Juno's heart fluttered. Somehow, he had managed to sum up in a sentence what she felt burning inside her. She realised at this point that her gaze had dropped to her boots, so she let her eyes return to his. He looked awkward and uncomfortable, and Juno realised she would probably have to say something to put him out of his misery.

"I..." The words stuck to her throat as she struggled to put what she was feeling into discernible sentences.

"I feel the same..." She paused, taking a deep breath, knowing she had to choose her words wisely if she was to get her point across. "I love you, and I don't care if we die tomorrow, I would still have known you and been with you for at least a day."

Juno said all of this very quickly, blushing furiously; she was unused to speaking her mind so boldly and honestly.

However, her response seemed to give Galen the courage he needed to continue. His face clouded in thought for a moment, and then brightened as he stood up and held out his hand to Juno. She took it, hesitantly, not because for any moment did she not want to, but that it seemed so unlike him, so out of character from the distant man she came to love. It did not bother her, though; she remembered how, in her days of piloting for him, any display of emotion would have been welcome. Then again, maybe she herself needed to be more carefree. She'd been trained all her life as an Imperial Pilot, cold and calculating being the ultimate goal, so perhaps it was time for a change.

She wasn't entirely surprised, then, when she found herself giggling like a small child as he pulled her into his arms. It just felt so _right._

"What are you laughing at?" he questioned, curiously. Juno shook her head, smiling.

"Nothing. It's just being here, now, with you. You've made me happier than I ever thought I could be, after..."

Galen held her a little tighter. "Was it really that bad?" His voice was muffled as he spoke into her hair.

"You mean after the Death Star?" Juno gave a hollow laugh. "Yes. After the initial shock wore off, it just hurt. Inside, you know?"

Galen nodded. He understood. Just imagining a world without Juno hurt inside. He reached a hand up and gently stroked her light-blonde hair. She rested her head more comfortably on his shoulder and slid her arms further around his waist, sighing happily.

"Wouldn't it be nice if it was always like this?" Juno yawned into Galen's shoulder. She hadn't realised how exhausted the last few days had made her.

"What, just the two of us? Well, at a push, I think it could just about be manageable..." He looked down and saw Juno glaring at him in mock indignation. She was so beautiful. He could tell she felt self-conscious about her appearance – she worried about her messy, flight-helmet-hair, the dark shadows of loss still under her eyes. But then, he didn't care about any of that. He knew that Juno didn't care about the scars that covered him from head to toe, or his shady past as an assassin and uncertain future as Jedi. She loved him, and he loved her, and wasn't that all that mattered at the end of the day?

They didn't say much to each other – they didn't need to – as they stood together in the cockpit of the _Rogue Shadow_. Some things can be said without words, and this was one of those occasions. Just being there, together, was enough.

* * *

 

_End._


End file.
